


Like polished onyx

by sweetbutnutty



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-05 12:43:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14618847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbutnutty/pseuds/sweetbutnutty
Summary: Two worlds meet at the side of the road. What difference will this make?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my worst one yet. With an abrupt ending. That may or may not change later (ask my muse). SMDH. I'm sorry.

Dom and Brian drove along talking and laughing, trying to decide which disc to listen to next. Dom wasn't letting this go, though.

"It's _polka_. Why the hell do you have a polka cd?"

"Hey now, actually I think it's reggae polka."

"Reggae polka, then. Seriously, man. What gives?"

"I don't know. Maybe somebody put it in there. I didn't buy all these, you know."

"Yeah, right. You're anal about your shit. What gives, O'Conner?"

"I really don't know. Maybe I was tired after a late night. It just sorta showed up one day and I haven't done anything about it."

"You should. Starting with getting your head examined. _Knew_ you wasn't good enough for Mia. Crazy white boy."

"Yeah, whatever. You love this crazy white boy. I'm talented." Brian can't help but laugh. He's thoroughly enjoyed this hellacious road trip with Dom. This is just the latest reason. Because reggae polka cds _kill_ Dom with their very existence.

Looking up, Brian doesn't even have to ask why they're slowing down or pulling over. Blondie's in trouble.

* * *

Sookie lifts up the hood of her car and then walks around the side. Just as she's set the carrier with Tina in the shade of an open car door, she notices a bright little car of some kind that sounds like the kind that race the highways pull up in front of her car. She automatically tries to read the minds in the car to find out how many and what their intentions really are. She may be an optimist, but she's not stupid. She only tries because she finds, for the first time, minds she can't read. It's not like the staticky, snarly tangle some people have like her boss Sam. One is like polished stone. No seams, no cracks. Just solid. Hard. The other is more like a mirror. She's being bounced off the surface of their mind. This makes her a little nervous.

Two men get out of the low-slung car and practically tower over her. No surprise there. Most people do, as she's only 5'4". These guys look to be six feet tall. Height seems to be about the only thing they have in common, at first glance. One is a loose-limbed, slender surfer looking type. The other is some other ethnicity, beefier muscles and browner skin tone and bald. He walks with determination and purpose. The blond walks like it's just a fine Sunday stroll. Neither rush. Both have a wary, watchful gaze that doesn't seem to miss anything.

Sookie's manners come to the rescue and have her greet the strangers nice enough to pull over.

"Hello."

"Hey. I'm Brian. This is Dom. See you're having some problems. Mind if we take a look?" The blond man spoke, almost as if they thought he came off as least dangerous and scary.

"Thank you. That'd be terrific. I'm Sookie."


	2. Chapter 2

Brian and Dom could easily see the problem. It was an old, frayed belt that needed to be replaced. They went ahead and checked her other levels and belts and gauges as much as they could on the side of the road while the car was still hot.

They conversed quietly between themselves for a moment, most of it just eye contact and nodding as they were wont to do and came up with a plan. Brian took just a couple steps forward to speak with Sookie, whose eyes got impossibly rounder as he got closer. He was sure to keep a safe distance between them so the poor woman didn't feel any more threatened.

"I need to run to the parts store to get you a new belt. What year model is this? It's a Civic, right? Okay. Now, I'm going to leave Dom here with you as a visual deterrent to anyone with ill intent. Okay? Dom has his cell on him if you need to borrow it. We probably should have offered before now. I'll be back as soon as I can."

After Brian drove off, Sookie walked over to Dom and smiled. He looked a cross between protective and nervous.

"May I borrow your phone, please? I need to call my boss."

Dom silently digs out his phone and hands it to her.

"Hey Arlene, is Sam there? I need to talk to him, please." Silence. "Hey Sam, I'm just lettin' ya know I'm gonna be a bit late droppin' off those uniforms. I broke down. No, no. I've got Dom and Brian helping me. Yes, I'm using Dom's phone. I figured you ought to know I'd be late, but I'll be there later. Okay, see ya Sam!"

"Smart. Giving info to someone else. Like I taught my sister to do." Dom inclined his head in a brief, decisive nod like he approved.

"Thank you. I don't mean to be rude, it's just..."

"You're a woman alone on the side of the road and the world is full of creeps. I get it. And I'm not the friendliest-looking guy either."

"Oh, no. I'd much rather have you here than Brian. Oh. That was rude. Again. I apologize. I didn't mean to insult your friend. I don't know where my manners are hiding at today."

"So you were getting uniforms for your boss? Why didn't he have them delivered? That's what most businesses do."

"Oh, well. He has a deal with a local company. They give him more of a discount if he picks up right when the order's ready and don't make 'em hold it or ship it. Makes sense, since our town isn't that far from Shreveport. Plus, I had to bring my cat Tina to the vet for her annuals."

"She in the car still?"

"No, I put her in the shade next to the car. Hope she catches a breeze but at least it'll be better than a metal car."

"Good."

"So where you guys from? Your accent says 'not the South'," Sookie commented with a smile.

"California. Los Angeles. Driving to Miami to stay for about a week."

"That sounds nice. Y'all got family there you're visiting?"

"Chosen family, not blood relations. Really great friends."

"I bet that's better. The only blood relation I've got I know I'd choose if I could is my Gran. Not that my brother is a bad person. We just got nothin' in common besides bein' related. And sometimes I wonder how true that is."

"My sister Mia and I are close. We're the only family we have left. So we just keep adopting others. She calls it taking in strays, as though she's not just just as bad."

"Um, your friends, right? Not critters or furbabies?"

Dom laughs. He likes hearing this woman talk. It's different.

"Yes, they're people. They all just sort of show up one day and never leave, according to Mia. No reason for them to. I own a garage we all work at and Mia works at our market and deli when she isn't at school. She's in college to be a doctor. She's the smartest one of all of us."

"I would've liked the chance to go to college, but it's not to be. So I work as a waitress at the bar and grill in town a few miles from home."

"Nothing wrong with that. Honest work and honest pay."

"True. And at least Sam doesn't think nasty about his employees like my old bosses used to."

Dom didn't know what to say then. The guy was a guy after all and probably did think things, he just didn't let it show, which was good.

"So. You said you're going to Miami to visit family? How long's it been since you saw 'em? How often do you get to visit? Do you always drive? 'Cuz that seems a long drive when maybe you could fly. Not that I'd know either way. Shreveport's as far as I been away from home."

Dom eyeballed the woman to see if she was finished or just taking a breath.

"I'm being nosy. I'm sorry. I'll just go sit in the car and leave you be."

Sookie walks over to the passenger side of the car and sits sideways on the seat. Luckily it's out of the sun.

He watched her walk away just as closely as he'd watched her approach earlier. He liked that she wore a pretty little dress that emphasized her breasts and hips and legs but overall very modest. It was definitely more tempting than the strings and bits of fabric that hid practically nothing on the racebunnies. Outfits like that had a time and a place. A bikini on a beach or lingerie in the bedroom was excellent. Everywhere else, less appropriate. Not that he didn't look, of course. He was male, alive and had eyes. But for someone he would respect and keep? He preferred Sookie's subtly sexually innocent dress.

He didn't know what had made her...upset? Nervous? Walk away after apologizing. He was used to minds and mouths that ran off miles per second instead of per minute. He'd been around Jesse for years, after all. That boy could wear a person out by watching him think for a few minutes.

She was surprised when Dom came and sat in the back passenger seat.

"They started out as Brian's family. Because of that, they're my family. He was living with them for a little bit and left some stuff down there, including his car. So we thought to make a road trip and a little vacation since we don't know when we'll see them again."

"Oh, well that explains it. Sounds like it'll be fun." They sit in comfortable silence for a while. Dom can't help but notice every time Sookie looks at him she looks fascinated, like she's trying to figure out a puzzle. He wonders what she sees that puzzles her. Maybe it's his looks? Louisiana has a reputation (he doesn't know how true it may be or not) for being full of white rednecks and black folk. He doesn't know how much variety she's seen, ethnicity-wise. Maybe she's never seen anyone of Italian descent.

"Do you mind if I ask another question? Kinda personal?"

He shakes his head and waits.

"Do you shave your head every day? It's so pretty and smooth-looking."

He laughs without meaning to. That's not anything he could have expected.

"Most every day, yeah. Pretty, huh? That's good. I'll have to let Brian know he's not the only 'pretty' one any more." He chuckles again at the thought of the amount teasing he can give Bri now.

Sookie blushes. She might've accidentally insulted him. Most guys wouldn't take 'pretty' as a compliment. Even if she just meant his clean-shaven head.

They sit mostly in silence while waiting for Brian to return. Neither needs the peace to be broken. It's relaxing.

When Brian finally returns, it turns out he had to find the store, and then go to a different one to get the belt. But he was thoughtful enough to have stopped and gotten them all bottled waters.

It didn't take long to replace the belt and then Sookie asked if they could spare a little while longer, for her to buy them lunch, since they wouldn't let her pay them for the belt or their help. The men looked at each other, nodded and decided to follow her to Merlotte's after she loaded up Tina and got in the car.

The two cars parked in the shade of the trees and Sookie kept her windows down to keep it cooler in the car for Tina, who would be picked up shortly. The trio walked in and got seated at a table. Arlene came over to get their drink order after obvious attempts to shove up her cleavage and reapply her lipstick and mess with her hair. Oh, boy. Arlene was on the hunt.

"Hey there crazy girl, who ya got here? My, my ain't y'all the good-lookin' ones! I'm Arlene. I'll be taking orders from you boys today. What'll it be?"

They all give her a drink order and the men ignore her attempts at flirting as though they don't even see them. They do see, however, how Sookie deflated and lost her sparkle when the fake redhead called her crazy girl. Her smile's been strained since they all walked in, not the bright natural one they've been getting.

Once they order, Sookie excuses herself to use the bar's phone. She speaks for a few minutes wearing her genuine smile again. They like it much better than the fake one.

As she arrives back at the table, a scruffy, wiry man comes over and begins to lecture Sookie about being late. She blushes and looks towards her guests briefly before calmly and politely replying.

"Sam Merlotte, I know you must be concerned for me and not fussing at me for breaking down on the side of the road where just anyone could happen along. Not while I was running _your_ errand on my one day off this week. Especially in front of my guests who were gentlemanly enough to rescue me and ask for no payment. Why, I had to practically plead with them to allow me to show them our excellent Southern hospitality and Burgers Lafayette. Please excuse us. I believe this is our lunch being served."

Sam left as Arlene dropped off everyone's food. She got them refills and left them be. Dawn came up a few minutes later, having fixed herself up.

"Sookie, your Gran's outside."

"Great. Do you mind helping me for a minute, please? I'll be right back guys. I have to get Tina to Gran."

Dawn was confused but figured she could try again in a minute. Besides, it made her look good to help poor Sookie. The women walk outside and Sookie trades Tina for two pies, one she hands to Dawn. She keeps hold of the two pie servers.

"Thanks, Gran. I'll see you at home and explain later. Love you!"

When they got back to the table, the women put the pies down. Dawn could see immediately she was no competition. There was fresh homemade pie or her and she lost. She slunk off quietly.

"Now, then. Dessert when you're ready. Gran made this peach and this pecan pie this morning. And there's vanilla ice cream to eat with the peach pie if you want. Your only real choice is which flavor or both?"

Well, far be it for Dom and Brian to turn down fresh homemade pie. They both quickly tucked away two slices each and slowly worked their way through a third before calling it quits. Sookie knew Gran would be pleased as punch her pies had been so enthusiastically enjoyed. She sliced up the remainders and put them in to go boxes along with cutlery so the guys could finish them off later.

Once outside, Dom and Brian noticed Sookie's smile brightened back up and her sparkle came back. They also noticed the only one who'd been nice to her was the obviously gay black cook who affectionately called her 'hooka' and said she looked hot and fine today. She blew him a kiss on their way out.

"Well, thank you boys again. I hope y'all have a good, safe trip. Enjoy yourselves and be careful on the way back."

The men thanked her and they all got in their respective cars and drove off.

The men, as they drove, mentioned how they thought it sad someone as nice and polite as Sookie was treated like crap. And she was hot in a porny way, but dressed like the girl next door. which made it hotter.

Sookie, when she got home and was washing the pie plates and servers, told Gran all about her adventure. And that she couldn't _hear_ them like everyone else. It was the most they'd talked about Sookie's curse since she was little and learning to ignore people's 'inside voice'.


	3. Chapter 3

Sookie was working her regular dinner shift about two weeks later when she felt two familiar minds show up that she never expected to feel again.

"Dom! Brian! Hey there, guys, follow me. Whatcha doin' here? Not that I'm even a bit disappointed to see you again. Though I think my Gran will be. She missed out on meetin' you guys last time. What can I getcha ta drink? Okay, be right back."

Sookie bounced off lightly with a genuine smile, leaving the bar patrons staring in surprise. Who were these guys and how did they do that to Sookie? She, for her part, ignored everyone else and their thoughts and focused on Dom and his quiet mind.

"Here you fellas go. You know what you want to order yet?" Sookie takes their order to the order window, makes her rounds and comes back to the guys as she can. She's going to have to snatch this visit a few sentences at a time.

"Did y'all have a nice time visiting?"

"Yeah, it was crazy. The racing was incredible, as always."

"Oh, so y'all race?"

"The car didn't give it away?"

"I don't know anything about cars, really."

As she walked off again, the men looked at each other and smirked. That was refreshingly honest. And very strange, in their lives.

They ate and again ignored come-ons by Dawn and Arlene. Brian had Mia and Dom had higher standards.

"You brought your car back with you?"

"Yeah."

"Was it in good shape still? Is it safe to drive?"

"Oh, it's fine. They took great care of it for me."

"That's good. What brings y'all back through to Merlotte's, though? Not like it's a real touristy type area. Not that I mind gettin' to see you guys again." Sookie looks from Brian to Dom, confused. Dom finally speaks for the first time since they entered the bar.

"We liked you. I liked you. So we wondered if you maybe had any vacation time coming up and wanted to come out to Los Angeles to visit me and my sister and the team."

"Well, we don't get vacation time exactly, but I could probably ask for some time off from Sam. Tell you what. Can y'all wait just a little bit and meet my Gran after I get off? I'll be off in another half an hour and I'd be bringing her with me if I could come."

"She's your family. If she's important to you, we'll meet her for you. We'll just wait for you outside."

Once she was finished working and spoke with Sam about the possibility of time off in future, she walked outside to lead the guys to her home. Luckily, she'd called ahead to warn Gran about the visitors coming.

"Adele Stackhouse, this is Dominic Toretto and Brian O'Conner. Dom, Brian, this is Gran."

"Mrs. Stackhouse, you make the best pies I've tasted since my mom passed, rest her soul."

"Oh, call me Gran, and I'll just try not to cry at such sweet words, Dom. Thank you. I have fresh blueberry. Would you like some? With fresh homemade whipped cream? Brian?"

"I'm trying not to moan my answer, Gran. It might be inappropriate. My mouth's watering too much to speak right now, but yes, _please_."

Everyone laughed and they moved the gathering to the kitchen table where the men were served pie and ice cold milk and the women drank sweet Southern tea. Sookie mentioned what the guys had suggested to her, about visiting Los Angeles. Dom and Brian both nodded their heads enthusiastically.

"I see you ladies like to read. There's a Festival of Books held annually, though I don't remember when. There's tons of huge bookstores and libraries and literary landmarks. I imagine there are other things I don't know about, being a townie and not a reader. That's not mentioning the art, museums, sun, and ocean. And, of course, the racing."

"Well, I do love to lay out and tan. And we love books and book-related things. Right, Gran? Plus, it would be fun to go visit our new friends."

"Oh, maybe we could trade family recipes? I could learn to make some of yours, if that would be alright and teach you and/or your sister to make some of mine."

"Sounds delicious. Southern Italian and Southern American. Now. No, no more pie or I'll look like that girl from Willy Wonka and you'll have to roll me out of here like a big blueberry. It was wonderful, though. Thank tou. You'll both be my guests. I'd offer you rooms in my home but you might not be comfortable there or comfortable moving to a hotel if that's true. So I'm just going to put you somewhere nice, but close the house so you don't have a long drive to get to us. What? What's the look?"

"It's a very generous offer, Dom. Really. Completely unexpected. But we can't accept it. We will pay our own way. Thank you for the offer, though."

"You're coming as my guests. You don't have to pay. I'm happy to."

"No, thank you. We can't."

"May I ask why? Did we ask wrong or offend you somehow?" Brian asks.

"Oh, gosh, no. We just don't believe in being kept women. Or in being put in a position where the appearance of obligation exists. Not that we mean to say _you_ would do anything, but one needs to start out as they intend to follow through."

Dom and Brian looked at each other and seemed to read each other's thoughts. These women aren't like what they're used to. They aren't like Mia and Letty.

Sookie was still fascinated because she still couldn't hear their thoughts but it was as though they could hear each other's. She turned to look at Gran who looked her questioningly. Sookie grinned like a child and shrugged. She didn't know and for once it was nice. She felt normal.

They all sat around talking, visiting, and getting to know each other until finally Gran spoke up and offered 'the boys' a room for the night. It was late and she wasn't having them leave and run into any sort of trouble. Besides that, they'd need a good breakfast to get them on their way in the morning and she wasn't hearing anything different. Her mind was made up. The 'boys' just looked at each other, grinned, and agreed. What else could they really do?

The next morning, the guys came downstairs to Sookie and Gran cooking a big Southern breakfast big enough for what seemed like a troop of men. They'd expect this much food at Sunday barbecue when Vince and/or Roman was around, but not just the two of them.

Just as the food was being put down on the table, the front door opened and a blond man entered without knocking. He instantly went to the sink to wash his hands before sitting at the table and loading up his plate quickly and quietly.

"Jason, this is Dom and Brian, our guests. Dom, Brian: Jason, my grandson. Sookie's brother."

Jason raised his eyes and gave a nod and a grunt but never stopped shoveling in the food at an impressive rate. Now the two men understood why so much food had been prepared. These poor women had a Roman on their hands!

After eating three servings of everything and taking his plate to the sink, he kissed his Gran on the cheek and left without a word to anyone.

"He has a sixth sense about when we cook up. It's one of his only talents that doesn't involve charming women."

"Sookie..."

"I wasn't saying anything negative about him Gran or airing any dirty laundry. It's simple fact. He's either eating, charming women, working, hanging out with Hoyt or some combination of those."

"And just what can I help you find?" Gran asks, eyeballing Brian at the sink.

"Nothing. I have it all under control."

"Come on and sit down. Let your food settle before you have to get going for the day. Not that we're running ya off, mind you. But you get away from those dirty dishes. I'll get to them in few minutes."

"Cook doesn't clean where I come from."

"Cook doesn't leave much _to_ clean where I come from. I'll be okay. Here, let me help."

"Nope, you sit down and enjoy the break. I enjoyed the breakfast. Thank you."

"I'll dry them and put them away," Sookie assures Gran.

"So you'll still only be in Texas tonight, huh?"

"Apparently. It's a huge state. But we did it on the way to Miami, so we can do it to go home."

Before they leave, everyone exchanges contact information so the trip can be arranged once the guys are back home and Sookie can get time off approved.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I moved the very real Festival of Books from April to May and the imaginary Race Wars also to May for this fanfiction.

Dom called Sookie when he and Brian made it back home. He was excited to introduce the tiny blonde woman to his sister and the rest of the team. There was just something about her. They had nothing in common it seemed, but he liked her refreshing honesty, her adamant independence, her genteel strength. Yes, he was used to displays of these characteristics from the women in his life, but the truth was usually brutal, the independence demanded and the strength brandished so no one doubted it.

He found out that Sookie and her Gran had been looking for something to do with money Sookie had inherited from Gran's brother, Bartlett Hale, when he passed away a short time ago. Sookie had been all for fixing the driveway and driving all over his memory if she ever thought of him again. Evidently, he'd been a bad guy, but it was a story for another time, if ever. Luckily, Gran had won the 'wait to decide' argument.

"Gran seems to win most arguments," Dom notes. Sookie laughingly agrees.

They'd already discussed Sookie and Gran's life, mostly, when Dom and Brian had visited for the night, so Sookie asked about Dom's family. She wanted to get to know them better, understand them better. Maybe understand him a little bit.

"Mia is feisty, gentle, the smart mother hen of the group. Leon is laid back, chill, a follower, wants to be given someone to follow, to look up to, and someone to protect. Which leads to Jesse. Leon looks after Jesse. Everyone does. Jesse is everyone's little brother. He's ADHD and amazingly brilliant and talented with cars and spacey with everything else. That drives Vince crazy. But most things drive Vince into a rage. He's a very angry guy. Roman, who has the same appetite as Vince-if not worse-is almost as angry at times. He's Brian's best friend from when they were kids. Depending on when you come, you may meet Tej, who is the mastermind behind our races in Miami and a terrific man to know in several types of situations. Suki, his girl, is an artist. She designs the art for the cars we like and want to keep or are fixing up special for someone."

Sookie was enchanted and amused by Dom's descriptions of his team. His family.

"The festival of Books is the first weekend of May this year, then Mother's Day weekend, then Race Wars weekend. Which you have to go to. Mother's Day is usually a big family style barbecue for friends and family. Do you think Gran will be okay with that? Or will she prefer going out to a restaurant?"

"Oh, no. Let her slave away for the neighborhood and she'll be happier than a turtle on an escalator. It'll make her year. She gets tired of only cooking for the two of us. I usually get her a plant every year, though. Maybe you could help me pick it out? Or someone from the team? Something that looks like Los Angeles but will grow in Louisiana."

"Mia would know what would look right, but Vince would know what would grow. He's the only reason we have anything resembling grass or anything else green and growing at the house or market."

"Gardening is good for aggressive personalities. It's soothing, and you have to learn patience and gentleness. Unless you're really miffed and need to do some weeding. That's usually a good combination for a little while."

They ended their talk on a good note, promising to confirm once Sookie had the time off arranged and the final arrangements made for their flights and stay.

* * *

While on the flight, Sookie was nervous of the take-off and descent, but the flight itself was relaxing and easy peasy, to her way of thinking. It was the airport that had been the problem. All those minds screaming in nervousness about missing items or flights or people, not being able to smoke wherever they wanted, when they needed one RIGHT NOW... But on the upside, the flight attendants came by and offered her and Gran drinks. They just ordered orange juice, but it was really nice to be waited on by someone who Sookie didn't know and didn't work with. Not that she ever even got waited on at work very often. Maybe two or three times total since she'd started work there years ago. If she ever ordered food from work she ordered it to go.

Being stuck inside the airplane with so many people, so many _minds_ wasn't as bad as she had feared it might be. Most people weren't afraid of flying. They were focused on the things they were distracting themselves with or what they were going to do when they arrived. Or the ones trying to take a nap. Those always seem to be the busiest, least quiet minds.

Sookie quietly wondered if she was ever going to tell her new friend about her curse. It's not like it affected him or Brian. But what about the others? Surely they would treat her the same as everyone else in town had once they found out what a freak she was and what she did without meaning to? Then he'd certainly choose them over her and there'd be no more reason for them to come visit.

"Sookie? What is it, girl?"

"If I don't tell Dom about my curse I'll be lying to him, but if I do, I'll be ending our friendship."

"Oh, now don't be ridiculous, sweetheart. Friendships aren't broken that easily. Not if it's real. Besides, I think he's eyeballing you with more interest than that, Sookie."

"Wh-what?! N-no, Gran! Don't be silly. He's just being nice. You just really want someone to court me is all and you're seeing things where they ain't."

"I don't believe that to be true, dear, but I'll allow you to your doubt. You have to learn on your own. Now, I know we've never really talked about it before and that was my fault, but do you mind telling me what it's like?"

"It depends on the person. And their mood. Most people are a voice like when they speak. Sometimes there are pictures, too. Some people are more pictures than sounds or words. Some are more feelings or tangled and snarled up like Sam. Like a red, hazy rat's nest. Bits and pieces get through, but it's harder to get without concentrating or physical contact. Some people are screamers. They don't know they aren't alone and being listened to, so they scream everything. Like they are always angry or always panicked or always excited. But you have all this going on at the same time as people's regular voices, which aren't usually saying the same thing and their body which is also usually saying something else. That's one reason I like being around Dom and Brian. I can't hear them. I don't have but one voice coming from them. And it's nice to not know what's coming."

"You've never had a surprise, have you?"

"Momma and Daddy died."

"A real surprise, meant for you alone. You knew what I meant, girl. I ought to take a switch to your behind."

"Let me just go get you one, Gran," Sookie laughs.

"What is it like with Dom and Brian?"

"Dom's like a polished ball of stone and Brian's like mirrors."

"And even though they both are somewhat reflective surfaces, the one that bothers you most is Brian, am I right?"

"How did you know?"

"It's human nature to mistrust that which deflects. We are curious and like to dive deep into things, whether it's any of our business or not. Running into a wall of stone is more understandable to our instincts than being turned away by a reflection. Or it attracts those that look for what the reflection will show them. I imagine he's someone people have either loved or loathed all of his life. Rarely a middle ground. His charm certainly helps him, though."

"Yeah, I imagine if you're not used to Jason he comes off very charming."

"I think he's even more charming than Jason. He's more sincere when he turns it on."

"That's because he's not an airhead who forgets who he's talking to when the next catch comes along."

"Sookie!" Gran gasped, trying to stifle her grin.

"Oh, you know it's true, Gran, don't you dare try to deny it. That boy is nothing more than a walking, talking, eating hormone."

Gran can't hold back her laughter any longer and they giggle for a bit until time for the seatbelts to be fastened again.


	5. Chapter 5

Since there hadn't been any but budget motels in the neighborhood, Mia had suggested looking for vacation apartments since it was a longer stay and they wanted a nicer, closer place. To Sookie, the idea of fewer people was a relief. For Gran, it was the idea of getting out of getting waited on and being served which sold her on the idea.

Dom, with Jesse's help, found a place and Leon went with him to check the place out. They set up the reservations and noted the payment would be switched, etc. Dom was still just glad to be able to help the ladies out. He liked taking care of his own. He didn't know or care when or why the two women had become his to care for, but they were, so he would.

This caring extended to things such as transportation. They hadn't discussed it yet. Dom was determined to win this argument if it became one. He'd rented an SUV for the duration of their visit so neither lady would be inconvenienced with the extremely low rides of the team's typical vehicles. Though the thought of Sookie's legs slowly being revealed as she gets in and out of his car _was_ mighty tempting, as much as looking down and seeing the tops of her beautiful round breasts jiggling in her dress. Maybe he could take her out for a spin. See if she liked it fast.

Dominic and Leon waited outside security for the Stackhouse ladies to arrive. Dom wanted the extra help with the suitcases and hoped Leon's presence would help deter any fuss about him paying for the car. He didn't usually care this much about what other people thought. He just took action. However, he'd never had grandparents around, and this grandparent type was more parental, making him miss his own and eager to please, as he would be for his own parents. Gran was good people, like his parents had been.

As Leon whistled and muttered under his breath about big breasted babes, Dom recognized Sookie and Gran. Leon coughed. Dom caught him and glared, understanding who he'd been talking about.

"She's a lady. They both are. You treat them accordingly. You got it?"

"Never expected different, Dom. No worries. We're cool."

The foursome made their way to the baggage claim before making introductions. Once the bags were snatched by the guys, they were on their way. There was no real rush, as traffic is always crazy at the airport and it's a game of hurry up and wait.

Eventually, they make it out of the airport and back to their own side of town. They decide to drop off the suitcases and deal with the paperwork first before heading to the house.

When they finally pull to the house, Sookie forgets herself in her excitement.

"Gran! Brian and Mia have a baby!" she exclaimed. Then, more to herself, "now, why didn't anyone mention they were together? I bet they just forgot. But a baby! Gran's never gonna wanna leave now."

Leon, being beside her, knew he hadn't told her and hadn't heard anyone else tell her, so was confused. Dom figured Leon had told her, so thought nothing of it. Gran knew what had happened and was used to it.

The ladies step out and are greeted by Brian with a warm hug and a big grin, as they would expect from a charmer like him. He calls over a pretty Latina woman and introduces her as Mia. The rest of the crew are in the house or on their way over with supplies. Gran has heard there is a baby and demands, playfully of course, baby privileges as soon as she washes her hands. Everyone laughs and acts terrified as they lead the guests in.

"Here is Jack. Vince had the first boy in the family, so he named his after Dominic, which is what Brian and were going to do, but we named ours after Dom's middle name. The Americanized version, not the original, Italian version. So our son is Jack and Vince's is Nico."

"Oooh, does that mean I get two babies to take care of?"

"No, Rosa his wife and Nico are visiting her family. When she does that, Vince comes and visits his. She's welcome here, of course, but it seems the same's not true in reverse. Different cultures, I guess."

"Yes, different cultures can be a real doozy."

Vince was in the house, sitting on the couch drinking a beer and waiting for everyone to come inside. He about spit his beer out in surprise when he saw the visitors that walked in the door. One was an old lady and one was a tiny, built pornstar girl next door from the country. No wonder Dom was hooked. And Dom definitely had a type now. Blue eyed blondes. First the Buster and now Pint-size.

They got Vince up and introductions made so everyone could get to where they wanted to settle for the visit. Gran wanted serious baby action, so she was on baby duty. And she requested kitchen time if they wanted help, as she loved to be in the kitchen. She could multi-task. Had done it with plenty of babies before. They assured her they were mostly finished with the prep work. They were now waiting on Jesse to arrive with the ice that they were always short on. The Los Angeles team didn't know how to make Southern sweet tea, so Gran and Sookie made a gallon. The team tried and compared it to sodas in sweetness, so they made another gallon.

Jesse finally showed up with the ice and introductions were made all around. Dinner was served outside in the fresh air, family style like always in the backyard. They did this every chance they got, the only exceptions being inclement weather. They even had big space heaters for when it turned chillier.

Jesse, being Jesse, reached in first so he had to say grace. Gran was looking on with a big grin in approval. Whether she thought more of Dom's rule of who has to say grace or how enthusiastic Jesse was in his unusual thanks and appreciation of the Car Gods, none could tell. It didn't matter. She'd understood.

Gran fed the baby and herself like the pro she was and didn't miss a step in the conversation one bit.

Sookie was quiet but fascinated. An entire _group_ of people she couldn't read. Their minds all had different textures, but she couldn't read them. Maybe if she had physical contact with them or concentrated, but she wasn't about to ruin this by doing that.


	6. Chapter 6

Dom looks over at Sookie, concerned with how quiet she's been, and lays his hand on hers.

"Are you okay?" he asks softly as he can in his deep voice. He squeezes her hand and she looks down with tears in her eyes and gasps. He immediately removes his hand, thinking he hurt her or overstepped her bounds as she leaps up and runs into the house. Dom looks at Gran, alarmed, hoping for backup and that he's not about to be castrated.

"You're fine, Dom. You did nothing wrong. We will explain once she's calmed down. That just went one of two ways for her. I'm hoping for one outcome, truth be told. I'd like the possibility of my own grandbabies and Jason doesn't seem like he's ever gonna settle down and give me any. And with Sookie's particular...talent, you could say, there's only so many ways it could happen for her. Not that I'm trying to put the cart before the horse here, you understand. I'm just a hopeful old woman. Here, take the baby. She's pitied herself long enough."

"I wasn't pitying myself. I was surprised."

"Did I hurt you? Make you feel uncomfortable? I didn't mean to. I'm a very physically affectionate person. I wasn't thinking."

"It was the most wonderful touch I've ever felt in my life. I know that sounds overdramatic. Um, I didn't mean to do this here or now, but I have to tell you something."

"There you go with your blondes always hiding things from us, Dom! When are you going to learn?" Vince questioned.

"Don't listen to him. Go ahead."

"With the exception of almost everyone in this group, I can read minds. I don't want to and I try not to, but it isn't really a choice. And physical contact makes it worse, makes the mental voices louder and clearer. So the fact that I can't hear you mentally, even when you touched me, that's why that made your hand on mine the best touch I've ever felt."

"What do you mean by almost everyone?"

"I can read Gran and the baby. I haven't touched any of the others, so I don't know if I can read them that way."

"That's right. We never shook hands when we met. Your hands were full or busy or something. But Brian hugged you," Mia mentioned.

"Yes, and I put my shields up quickly, expecting it. Besides, his mind is like a mirror. It's very easy to shield around him."

"So when I grabbed your hand, you weren't expecting it and thought you were going to hear my thoughts and were surprised when you didn't?" Sookie nods her head yes. "You've never been able to touch without hearing someone's thoughts...and you mentioned how your old bosses thought about their employees...and I know how guys think even when they're good guys." Dom was dreading where this was going.

"You look like that and are how old and still a _vir_ -" Vince's voice is muffled behind a hand while all eyes turn to glare at him.

"There's no need to be crass, young man." Gran pulls out her old schoolmarm attitude on him. He's instantly subdued. "That's really nobody's business but Sookie's and her partner's."

"Please don't tell anyone else about my curse. I don't think they'd believe you, but if they did, it's never been to my benefit. I'm afraid one day someone may cart me off to do experiments or something. Which probably sounds a bit crazy, but I have been called Crazy Sookie most of my life, so that's nothing new."

"It makes sense, depending on what all access you have. The government would lock you up as a security risk. And then use you. We won't let your secret out of our trusted circle. Which may mean a few others will find out eventually, but not right now and not without your permission. And they would never say anything to anyone else, ever."

"Okay, enough with the heavy, how about dessert?" Mia and Gran break in to the discussion.

After dinner and dessert, the dishes are done and put away and everyone sits around visiting, getting to know each other a bit better. Nobody comments on Sookie and Dom holding hands throughout the night.

Eventually, it's time to take Sookie and Gran back to their place for the night. This time, Sookie's prepared for the hugs goodnight from everyone except Vince, who shakes her and Gran's hands.


	7. Chapter 7

The first full day of their visit was upon them. They were so excited. They'd arrived so that there could be one day of work that the ladies could help with and be involved with, before going to the Festival the next day. They figured it might give them a little more to converse about at the Festival, as they didn't know who else in the group was or wasn't a reader. Sookie and Gran had already agreed to duck out early if it seemed to be a largely uninteresting pursuit for the rest of the team. They could always indulge their love of books some other way by themselves later on.

Dom picked them up and away they went to the house for a brief breakfast that was considerably more subdued than last night's dinner. And then everyone drove off to the garage and market/deli. Brian was opening up the market with Dom, as Mia had classes that morning. Monday, Wednesday and Friday mornings. The other guys opened up the garage on the other end of the block. Dom had bought the entire block, so everyone parked out front and walked between the two businesses all day.

Dom went over to the garage after seeing the market opened, to do the opening lineup review and check to see if anything had been left overnight in the lot that needed to be checked out. Nothing in the overnight lot and the guys had already jumped on the cars they'd been working on yesterday when they'd left. Dom sometimes really loved working with the same crew he' worked with for years and who knew what he was thinking. He immediately began working on his own car he'd been fixing last night and didn't look up again until a sweet Sookie voice called his name and told him lunch was ready.

"Lunch?" But he'd just gotten started.

She laughed and it was sweet. She was beautiful.

"You've been at this for hours. I bet you haven't even had a drop of water, you scoundrel. Now come on. Gran did what she could with what she had."

"We usually don't eat anything from the deli. Mia's really not great at sandwiches, somehow."

"Mia's not here. Gran is. And I defy you to find something Gran can't figure out eventually."

"I don't doubt her. Just what she has to work with."

"Yeah, well, I was less than impressed myself, until I saw what Gran turned out. I swear every time I tell myself I will never doubt that woman again. And here it is again."

"You're only human. Oh, wow. Where is that smell really coming from?"

"The deli, you goofball. Get in there and check it out."

Dom places his hand at the small of her back to guide her in first. When everyone stops and stares at them as they came in smiling and she loses her smile, he automatically slides his hand to her waist and holds her protectively.

"We were wondering what was taking you two so long and if you two were ever coming up for air to eat." Vince goes right for the nasty innuendo.

Gran grabs his plate away and tells him to hush his nasty mouth.

"Hey! I was eating that!"

"Not any more. Leave. You've embarrassed me and yourself, Vince. Don't come back until you can apologize and behave."

Vince gets up angrily and tears out of the store and then the parking lot quickly.

Dom leads Sookie over to the seats and gets her settled before himself. He quickly finds out he still has only a choice of beef or tuna, but it's not presented as 'bad beef or crappy tuna' so he's willing to try whichever. Starting with the beef. Since he knows Brian already would have tried the tuna.

After a jovial lunch, as the team is getting ready to split back up, a shadow falls across the doorway and Sookie's face becomes impassive.

"Dom, do you have any relations that are into bodybuilding?" Gran asked, eyeballing the newcomer warily.

"What? No. I only know one over-built freak and he can't touch any of us any more." Dom states as he slowly turns around. "Isn't that right, Hobbs?"

"Yeah, funny how my system no longer seems to call you wanted criminals, though you've never paid for anything you've ever done. How did you do that, again?"

"We're just being honest, everyday citizens now, Hobbs. We haven't done anything wrong. Lately."

"Oh, I know it. But you're going to. In fact, you're going to beg me to let you here in a few minutes. And you're gonna leave that pretty blonde piece you've got warming your side there and come with me."

"Don't insult Sookie. And why would we want to go anywhere with you?"

"Because of this." Hobbs puts down a recent photo of a hard-edged Latina woman and smirks.

"How did- _why_ did you stage this? She's dead."

"No, she's not. She's apparently got amnesia and is running with the wrong kind of crowd. The kind that steals things that we need guys like you to steal back."

"Give me a few minutes. Wait for me outside." Once Hobbs has removed himself from the doorway, he looks around at everyone.

"I'm going with," states Brian.

"I've got your sister and the garage, dawg," Leon relays.

"I can help with the computer stuff if you want, Dom," Jesse volunteers.

"I can use my curse somehow, too. I'm going," Sookie indicates quietly but firmly.

"I'll move into the house if there's room to help Mia with the baby while everyone's gone, it'll be grand," Gran proclaims.

Dom just stands there amazed for a moment.

"Brian, fine. You'll go. Just don't get hurt or I'll never hear the end of it from Mia. Thanks, Leon. Jesse, I'd rather keep you as a secret weapon from the government. They don't need to know what you can do, so you stay here, help Leon with the cars. Gran, thank you. That's certainly not what we intended you to do when we invited you here, but it'll be an amazing help. Sookie. This will be dangerous. Probably shooting guns and mean guys willing to kill to meet their goal. And that's just the government guys, not the bad guys. I would try to protect you, but I can't promise you would be safe. And we are going to get-"

"Your ex-girlfriend, I know. It doesn't matter. What's important is that we get her around people she belongs with. People who know her."

"I was going to say you a real vacation when this is over, but I like the way you think, girlie."

"Oh. Sorry." Sookie blushes.

"I've told you before to stop interrupting. Just because you hear thoughts doesn't mean you know everything, child. Now go on and be safe. I love you and I'll see you when you get back."


	8. Chapter 8

Just in time for Sunday barbecue, the team gathers together and limps outside to celebrate surviving one last op and bringing home their lost member, Letty. She may not remember much, but she remembers the feel of this, if not the actual memory of it.

They also celebrate new friends and, of course, the mothers of the group, as it is officially Mother's Day.

Vince had left to bring Rosa back with Nico. Mia had Jack, everyone was celebrating Gran. Tej went pale and Suki giggled. Brian immediately picked up on it.

"Suki, you and Tej gonna be addin' to the collection?"

"Yup. Just had it confirmed." An uproar of congrats went up all around.

Eventually, the food is served, the grace is said and conversations broken off into many quadrants. Sookie and Gisele converse with each other from their spots on their respective men's laps.

Hobbs and his little girl even enjoy the gathering.

This is _nothing_ compared to the joy and exuberance of Race Wars, where they decimated, of course. The king of the LA streets and Miami streets had come to play. And win. So they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sookie saved Gisele. Baby Brian doesn't exist til Dom/Sookie make him. Cipher and the other Shaw doesn't exist, either.


End file.
